Trigger
by BizarreSerenity
Summary: "Toying with him wasn't the best part, but it was the trigger to getting what she wanted." Amorra, AmonxKorra. Rated M for a reason.


The easy part was sneaking back into Amon's lair.

The hard parts were finding a female Equalist with the same height and body type as Korra's, finding a place to hide her after she'd stripped her down, and until she was able to leave without any detection.

Putting on one of the Equalist Uniforms was hard, too. There were so many buckles, buttons, and zippers that she had to try half a dozen times before she got the garments fastened properly, and the mask on right. Looking through the green tinted goggles at her surroundings unnerved her, but she did her best to move fluidly and confidently down the halls of the lair. She didn't know how any of the women could stand the clinginess of the fabric, the way it clung to curves and emphasized them, but she just supposed she was a _little_ reserved when it came to clothing because of her Water Tribe upbringing.

Ample curves aside, she felt anonymous in the uniform; no one stopped to question her. She even offered a curt salute or two to the handful of 'brothers' and 'sisters' who greeted her, listening hard for the chatter that would reveal the path to her destination.

Finding Amon's office was even easier than breaking into the lair.

She would have much preferred his bedroom, but the office was much easier to get to. Located just minutes where she had originally started out at, it would be easy to find her way back and escape without notice when she was finished.

It was almost too easy.

His security was laughable. There she was, Avatar Korra, walking among the Equalists! She was the very embodiment of what they hated, the enemy of their own 'spirit blessed' leader.

But there she was, brushing past them, closing in on Amon's office.

Korra was glad that the mask and goggles hid her smirk, and the smugness shining within the depths of her eyes.

The door to his office looked like every other door in the lair: plain, metal, and well welded. Korra frowned when she placed her hand palm down on the smooth, cool metal, and silently reminded herself to find enough courage to ask Lin to teach her a little metal bending.

She was tired of being the one tied up and tossed into metal cells.

"Are you going to knock or not?"

Korra's head snapped to the side only to find Amon's one and only Lieutenant, dressed in his usual uniform, but this time, and the only time she'd seen him, with his batons strapped to his back and not in his hands.

Anxiety made her head swim, and it took a quick, deep breath to bring her confidence back.

Korra nodded quickly, and bit back the snicker that wanted so _desperately_ to fight its way past her lips.

It seemed like every single time they encountered Amon's once famed Lieutenant, he was, like the security, laughably easy to defeat.

He hadn't been before, and Korra remembered the jolting pain of his electricity-charged batons, but relished in knocking him on his ass at Amon's little rally, and nearly throwing him off of the Bending Arena's roof.

"Then do so." The Lieutenant ordered curtly, before turning and making his way down the now empty hallway. "It is late, and the night watch will be starting soon."

She nodded again, just as curtly as he'd spoken, even though his back was turned.

Korra raised her fist, and rapped gently on the door, politely.

And waited.

"Enter."

She shivered at the sound of Amon's smooth, dark voice, and opened the door, the doorknob turning easily beneath her hand as she entered his office, closing it shut behind her.

Korra hoped he didn't hear the slight _click_ of the lock when she turned it.

Amon's office was rather simple; metal floored, the walls lined in bookshelves that were packed neatly with books. There was a small window in front of a large, sturdy looking desk, its surface covered with scrolls and papers.

And at that desk, sat Amon.

He had turned upon her arrival, stocky shoulders straight, mask gazing eerily in her direction. She could see his eyes, shadowed beneath the slits of the painted porcelain, narrowed slightly in irritation.

Her own flicked over to his desk, to the stacks of paper and half open scrolls, and back to his face, only to flit once, quickly down his body.

Korra knew too well what the layers of his robes concealed.

"Give your report quickly." He said, his voice emotionless and betraying none of the fatigue she saw in his shadowed eyes and posture. "It is late, and I have work to do."

She smirked beneath her mask, reaching up lazily to grasp at the zipper at her neck of her bodysuit, dragging it down slowly with an audible, metallic sound.

Inch by inch by inch of her perfect dark skin was revealed as the zipper was let down, and she edged out of the stuffy uniform, skin tight fabric peeling down her curves and letting them be revealed.

Korra saw the hunger in his eyes as she stepped out of the bodysuit, all the buttons and buckles and zippers undone slowly and carefully.

She wore no wrappings, no undergarments. She had taken special care to remove those after stealing her new uniform , leaving only her gauntlets and arm band.

She was bare before him, with only her face covered.

The mask came last, and she grasped it with both hands, pulling it slowly over her head, dark hair cascading down her shoulders in wild, messy waves to frame her face, eyes glittering like sapphires in the dim light of his office.

"Did you still want me to give my report quickly?" She asked, more than mischief dancing in her eyes. "It is late, after all. And I'm sure you have a _lot_ of work to do."

He was upon her in a moment, chair shoved back, hands wrapped roughly around her forearms as his mask was discarded, falling noiselessly onto the chair. She could feel his nails digging into her skin, biting half moons as he crushed his lips to hers, teeth yanking roughly at her bottom lip.

She could only groan into his mouth, her own hands fisting into his robes, pulling him flush against her.

Korra could feel the heat of his skin even through the many layers, hands yanking at buckles and buttons, succeeding in opening the front of his coat to reveal his undershirt. Her hands slipped beneath it to feel the scarred, muscular skin underneath, her blood boiling at the way he nearly shivered beneath her hands.

He wretched his mouth away from her and his breath hissed out when her hands climbed up, dipping into lines of muscle and scars.

When she looked into his eyes they were glazed with lust, and she smiled.

"You liked seeing me in one of your little follower's uniforms, didn't you?" She nearly purred, toying with his belt, fingertips sliding beneath the fabric of his pants to graze the skin beneath.

Toying with him wasn't the best part, but it was the trigger to getting what she wanted.

He was unclothed in a matter of seconds, robes discarded, thrown over the chair haphazardly on his mask.

Korra took a moment to admire him; to gaze at his body, at the scars cut savagely over his skin, at the perfectly toned muscles, at the fire that seemed to smoulder in his eyes. Amon was perfect, perfect, his arms strong and his hands rough, lips demanding.

He grabbed her by the hips with easy, brutal strength, and she was on his desk with one lift and push of his powerful arms, her legs wrapped around his waist. One hand was braced on the cold, wooden surface of his desk, the other gripping his back, nails biting delightfully into his skin.

"_**Yes.**_"

He gripped her by her thighs as he lined up, hands sliding down to roughly squeeze her ass. She moaned at the feeling, but he cut the sound short, kissing her as he was sheathed fully inside her with one rough, brutal thrust, feeling her shudder beneath his hands.

He held her still as he fucked her, sharp, deep thrusts that she felt down to her bones, the desk creaking beneath her. The scarred skin of his back was hot and slick with sweat under her hand, and she let her nails slide down into a long but shallow gouge, shuddering when he groaned into her mouth.

She tightened her legs around him, trying to keep upright, scrolls and papers scattering to the floor as his thrusts became rougher, her cries more hard to muffle.

She was close, so _close._

"Please!" She whispered, after he freed her mouth, gazing down at her with those hungry eyes. "_Amon!_"

He slammed her down onto the desk, and she felt the rough edges of scrolls bite into her back. She writhed as she tried to find a comfortable position, but stopped as Amon grabbed her knees, spreading them apart as wide as he could get them, entering her again with a smooth, gentle push.

She screamed as he finished her, one of his hand pressed over her mouth, shocks of pleasure jolting down her spine and shivering through her veins.

He was merciless.

He was all that she expected him to be.

He let her take her pleasure first, writhing and shaking beneath him, his name, like a prayer, muffled by his hand pressed tightly over her mouth, the sound of it bringing him over the edge.

Afterwards, Amon gathered her into his lap, wrapped in his coat as she snuggled into his warmth, hand smoothing into her hair when she seemed to doze off, breath coming slow and deep.

"Guess you weren't too busy, hm?"

Toying with him wasn't the best part, but it was the trigger to getting what she wanted.

Korra _always _got what she wanted.

And Amon was no exception.


End file.
